


Through The Looking Glass

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, NSFW, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Clark Kent see when he looks into the mirror? Why the other half of his soul of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Looking Glass

  


Title: _**Through The Looking Glass**_  
Artist: [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ctbn60**](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/)     
Pairings/characters: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clex  
Rating: NC17 for Nudity  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None

**WARNING: It contains an image that isn't work safe.**

Short Summary: What does Clark Kent see when he looks into the mirror? Why the other half of his soul of course.  
  
CLICK ON THE PHOTO BELOW FOR A LINK TO THE LARGER VERSION.

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ctbn60/pic/00350h50)  
---  
  
 

 

 

 

 


End file.
